


What day is it?!

by StillNotMeShh



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, costume search, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillNotMeShh/pseuds/StillNotMeShh
Summary: “Stop with the sass. What day is it?!” Sonny asked crossing his arms over his chest and cocking his hip.“Umm… October 30?” Rafael replied looking at him very confused at this point.“Exactly!” Sonny said with his hand doing a very Italian gesture. “October 30. And, what day is tomorrow?”“Oh!” Fuck. Now he remembers.“Yeah, OH!” Sonny rolled his eyes. He was in trouble; he could feel it.“I´m sure we can find something! Don’t worry. There are plenty of stores and if we check maybe…“MAYBE?!” Sonny interrupted. “Rafael Alejandro, I told you that was your ONLY thing to do this week. Find the costumes!”
Relationships: Rafael Barba & Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	What day is it?!

**Author's Note:**

> HI! Ok this is the second time I’m posting something, I was really scared ngl but I needed to write down my idea because it has been stuck on my head for days now.  
> First I have to thank Tris and Diane for the beta reading because I was so scared I needed approval. Then once again, I’m so sorry, I’m trying my best with English I double checked everything but if there’s any mistakes please let me know cause I can edit the story.  
> Other than that, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.  
> (And I added some translations at the end just in case)

-

“Shit!”

Rafael heard the sudden scream and looked up from his laptop. He went to the kitchen where Sonny was leaning over the counter, phone in hand, looking handsome as ever.

“Ok I don’t know what the problem is, but you look really good tonight, detective” he said with a smirk, and Sonny looked at him with disappointment.

“Not the moment Rafael” he replied harshly. “We forgot! I told you to write it down, on a post-it, and PASTE IT ON THE FRIDGE!”

Ouch. Rafael thought.  
He was a very brave man.  
OK. Maybe not that brave, but he could pretend, right? Nothing scared him.  
Or that’s what he thought until the day he decided it was a “good idea” to give his address to the man that threatened him in public and told him he could “come by anytime.”  
After a long talk in his office where Sonny tried his best to hide almost every sign of him worrying “a little too much”, Rafael thought the reprimand was over, but Sonny screamed for 20 minutes straight when they arrived home that night. He was sure the officers that were guarding outside his door heard the whole thing because he was sure even Sonny’s family in Italy heard everything.  
That day, that very same day, he discovered he had two fears: his mom screaming in Spanish and Sonny screaming in Italian.

 _“¿Señor que hice para merecer esto?”_ Rafael said looking up to the ceiling.  
_“Ti capisco perfettamente quindi smettila di lamentarti, ti ho detto di scriverlo”_ Sonny replied.

Rafael caught half the things Sonny said. They have been togheter for a while now but it was different to traslate his sweet and kind words, than his dramatic italian screaming. What was he talking about? Grocery shopping? His sister’s birthday? Olivia’s birthday? Or Mike’s?  
He was so consumed with his thoughts that when he tried to speak again, Sonny was not there anymore. He was pacing back and forth in the living room. What was his problem?

“Look, I’m a lawyer, not a psychic. So, if you could tell me what’s going on here, that’d be VERY helpful”.  
“Stop with the sass. What day is it?!” Sonny asked, crossing his arms over his chest and cocking his hip.

Is it my birthday? Rafael thought. No, definitely not. They both celebrated it last week. He laughed at his silly thought and Sonny sighed loudly enough to show his discomfort.

“Umm… October 30?” Rafael replied, looking at him very confused at this point.  
“Exactly!” Sonny said with his hand making a very Italian gesture. “October 30. And, what day is tomorrow?”  
“Oh!” Fuck. Now he remembers.  
“Yeah, OH!” Sonny rolled his eyes. He was in trouble; he could feel it.  
“I'm sure we can find something! Don’t worry. There are plenty of stores and if we check maybe…"  
“MAYBE?!” Sonny interrupted. “Rafael Alejandro, I told you that was your ONLY thing to do this week. Find the costumes!”

Full name. I’m screwed.  
Of course Olivia’s attempt of halloween party was not on his “important things to do” list.  
He even laughed at the idea when she told him about it. But Sonny was so excited he had to fight back his pride and agreed to wear a couple´s costume for the damn party. Now, he regretted suggesting that he’d only wear the costume if he bought it, and of course, he forgot.

“I reminded you! I even sent Carmen a note!” Sonny was genuinely mad and disappointed. That made him feel even more guilty about it. “What are we going to wear?!”

That’s it. He’s a dead man.

“You know what’s even worse?” Sonny added while sitting on the couch. “A couple days ago, everyone was talking about their costumes. Liv, Amanda and Kat are going to go as Charlie's Angels, Fin was going with Munch as some kind of conspiracy theory thing and I even told Mike and Nick, who were actually talking about their Batman and Robin costume, that ours was better. That your idea was better, but it was a surprise!” 

Fuck. Ok, solutions Rafael. SO-LU-TIONS he thought.  
Masks? Nah, too hard to make. Although we could buy them, but that’d be just pathetic.  
What if we were zombie lawyers? Yes! that's it. There're a couple of old suits we could use for that. We could buy some of that green face paint and that’d solve the problem! Face paint? What am I thinking?! Sonny has a very sensitive skin. Last time he tried on one of those charcoal peel off masks, his face was red for days.

“This is on you. You’ll solve it, Mr. Sasshole!” Sonny stood up from the couch and walked towards the bedroom.

Rafael followed him, Sonny was already tucked in bed. He pressed a forehead kiss on Sonny’s temple and said softly, “I’ll solve it.”

He turned off the lights and went to the small studio they had. He turned on his laptop again and googled “cute couple costumes”  
\- Mario and Luigi? No. We are over the “Caristache,” as Amanda calls it.  
\- Deer and a hunter? No. Too weird.  
\- Woody and Buzz? Too childish.

“UGHHHHHH WHY IS IT SO HARD!” Rafael sighed. He was going to have a headache in the morning. He was hungry. 

It was late. 3.30am to be exact. But a late snack is not going to kill him so it’s ok. He opened the fridge and nothing. Apparently, he forgot the grocery shopping too. Then he saw there was something over the stove.

“THAT’S IT” He forgot about the food and went back to his laptop. He needed some addresses.

-

When Sonny woke up the next morning with no one snoring softly by his side, he thought maybe he was a little too harsh on Rafael. He was a very busy man; these past few weeks had been a nightmare for SVU and of course for him as the ADA. He felt guilty.  
Suddenly a smell of fresh coffee and eggs surprised him. He looked at the clock.

“6.30. It’s too early for him” Rafael normally slept until 8 or 9am on Saturdays, unless he had something to do. So Sonny got up, brushed his teeth and walked towards the kitchen.

“Morning!” Rafael greeted with a big smile and a cup of coffee on his hand. “Coffee?”

“You didn’t come to bed last night, did you fall asleep on the couch?” Sonny asked. He was worried, you could tell by his voice.

“Nope. I didn’t sleep actually. Sit! I made you breakfast!” Rafael replied with a big smile on his face. 

Ok, now Sonny is scared.  
Rafael, smiling, at 6.45am? and without sleeping?!  
He must be dreaming. That’s not his boyfriend.  
With his own words: “I need at least a 5-hour sleep. Otherwise I’ll be grumpy all day” as if he was not grumpy on a daily basis.

“Ok... Smells nice”. Sonny said, trying to start a morning conversation. Rafael nodded. He sat down and took a bite of the eggs on his plate.

“Do you like it?” He said “I added some cheese, the one you like”.  
“Thanks. It's good.” Sonny said.

There was a moment of silence, tension. 

“I’m sorry,” Sonny said abruptly, leaving his fork on his plate. “I shouldn’t have been that mean to you. I know you tried, but you probably forgot and considering the last few weeks, it’s very understandable.”

Rafael looked at him and said nothing. Of course he was sad about last night, but he felt like he deserved it. He disappointed Sonny and that was something he couldn’t forgive himself for. 

“It’s ok. It really is. I’m so sorry I forgot. It was something important for you and I fucked up.” He reached for his hand. “I’m really sorry. And…” Something interrupted their moment.  
“Is that your alarm?” Sonny asked while Rafael walked towards the coffee table where his phone was.  
“Damn.” He muttered. “I’m sorry Sonny, I have to take a shower and go. But… enjoy your breakfast!” Sonny tried to say something, but Rafael was gone. 

Still confused, he loaded the dishwasher and while he was cleaning the table, a very casually dressed Rafael walked out of the room, gave him a quick kiss and left the apartment.

-

“Thank you,” Rafael said smiling while taking the bag from the girl who looked very annoyed to be working on a Saturday at 8.00am in the morning for this “special” occasion.

He left the store quickly to go to his next stop. The weird stuff store. Of course that was not the name of it, but he was extremely tired last night and it was hard to remember.  
After visiting 4 stores, taking the subway more times than he could remember and walking considerable distances for a man his age, at 11am he was done.  
He just needed one more thing, Sonny's approval.

-

Sonny was worried. Rafael was not answering his texts, calls or emails (yes, he tried emailing him). He called Carmen, Liv, the security guy from the courthouse he knows and even Amanda. Nothing. The man was missing.  
He was about to go to the precinct and file a missing person report or something when a familiar key sound made his heart stop for a moment.

“OMG Rafael Alejandro Barba where have you been?! I called you 20 times, left almost 50 messages and I even emailed you!”  
“Hi! I’m glad you are here. There’s something you need to see”. Rafael replied, very excited. Sonny noticed he was carrying at least half dozen of bags on his hands.  
“What’s in there?” Sonny asked, a little confused.  
“Surprise!” Rafael replied, almost panting. He was sweating. Did he run a marathon or something?

Sonny took the bags and walked towards the coffee table. He moved a couple things over and placed the bags on the table.  
He opened the first one and found a pair of navy-blue pants. His size.  
So he went shopping, Sonny thought.  
Then another pair, but these were red? Or Burgundy? 

“Those are mine. Brick red” Rafael said smiling. Of course he knew the exact name of the color. “Keep going!”

Sonny was still trying to process some information, but he kept opening bags. A blue bucket hat? With a white stripe?

“Are we going fishing or…” Sonny said with a weird face. Rafael is not a sailing man. In fact, he hates it.  
“Keep going. Please?” Rafael said.

Sonny took another bag and found a blue belt and a pair or white suspenders.

“Raf, this is getting weird, what am I supposed to do with all of this?” 

Rafael walked towards the last bag, he took it and gave it to Sonny. “There’s one more left. Open it, please.”

So he did. He took the bag and opened it. Inside, Two t shirts.  
The first one was the same blue as the hat and his pants. And the other one “brick red.”

“I still have no clue,” Sonny said, sighing.  
Rafael rolled his eyes and started explaining.

“You were mad. I felt awful. After I said good night, I spent a considerable amount of time searching for costumes while drinking a very unhealthy amount of coffee.” Sonny let out a soft chuckle. He thought about what he said for a few moments and then he looked at Rafael.

“So, you thought it would be a good idea to go as a pantone palette or something ‘cause I only see two colors here” He said.

Rafael sighed and took the t-shirts from Sonny’s hands. He gave him the blue one. “This one is for you,” and then he took the red one. “This is one is mine. Look at it.”

Sonny unfolded his t-shirt and Raf his. He looked at Sonny expectantly.

“Now you get it?” He said with a smile.  
“Are we going to be the Barilla pasta brand delivery boys or…?” Sonny asked, very confused.  
Rafael chuckled. “Where’s your family from?”  
“Italy… But Raf, if you wanted us to be the Italian flag you got confused with all that caffeine because that one has green. Blue, red and white is the Cuban one”.  
Rafael glared at him and Sonny laughed.  
“What did you make last night for dinner?”  
Sonny was even more confused now. What does dinner have to do with all these weird clothes? “Spaghetti?”  
“Exactly!”  
“Huh?”  
“Last night, I was hungry, I was trying to find some costumes for us, my brain hurt. But then I saw the spaghetti you made.” Sonny understood. “You are incredibly tall and skinny, you look like a noodle. And I’m from Cuba, _sé como bailar salsa._ So I thought I’d be very cute if we went as spaghetti with salsa.” 

Sonny felt like he was going to melt right in front of Rafael.

“I spent the rest of the night looking for places where I could find everything we needed: the pants, the hat to be the cap of the sauce bottle, a store that I kinda forced to open to stamp the t-shirts with the brand on it and…” Rafael stopped his explanation abruptly. “Where’s the other bag?!”  
He moved around the coffee table to look for his bag. A small one. When he found it, he smiled “And even the socks!” Sonny looked inside the bag and found a couple of blue and “brick red” socks with spaghetti plates on them.

Sonny was about to cry. “Rafael, that’s the most sweet and dumb thing you could ever came up with.” He smiled. “I love it. We are going to slay at the party!”

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s it! Thank you so much for reading hope you enjoyed it!  
> Forehead kisses for all of you.
> 
> Translations:  
> “¿Señor que hice para merecer esto?” – God what did I do to deserve this?  
> “Ti capisco perfettamente quindi smettila di lamentarti, ti ho detto di scriverlo” - I understand you perfectly so stop complaining, I told you to write it down.  
> “sé como bailar salsa” – I know how to dance salsa.


End file.
